Breloom
|} |evat=3 |expyield=233 |oldexp=161 |lv100exp=1,640,000 |gendercode=127| |color=Green |catchrate=90 |body=06 |pokefordex=breloom |generation=3 |friendship=70 }} Breloom (Japanese: キノガッサ Kinogassa) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 23. Biology Breloom is a bipedal, mushroom-like Pokémon with some kangaroo-like qualities. Most of its body is green, but its head to its neck and its tail are beige. On top of its head is a green, mushroom-like cap with beige gills underneath and a round, red berry-like growth with a hole in the middle on either side. It has oval, black eyes, a beak-like mouth, and frilled segments around the base of its neck. There are two red claws on each of its hands and feet. At the end of its tail, there are seed clusters made of hardened toxic spores that are horrible to eat. Breloom can stretch its short arms to deliver fast punches. Additionally, it has light, springy footwork that allows it to get close to opponents. Another way it closes in on opponents is by incapacitating them with spores released from the holes in its cap. Its technique is equal to that of professional boxers. It prefers to live in where it feeds on trees and plants. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Breloom appeared in A Shroomish Skirmish, where they attacked and after evolving from Shroomish and were furious at for stealing their . 's newly evolved took on the leader Breloom in a vicious hand-to-hand fight and suddenly declared a truce between them, saving the day. has a Breloom that first appeared in Journey to the Unown!, where it was used in against Ash's Turtwig. In Team Shocker!, its performance in the Appeals Round of the Solaceon Town Pokémon Contest advanced Kenny to the Contest Battles. A wild male Breloom appeared in A Windswept Encounter!. He was in love with an Orange Flower and had three followers. He fought against over the Floette, who didn't reciprocate his feelings, but later worked together with Noibat to defeat . Minor appearances Breloom debuted in a cameo in Jirachi: Wish Maker. The Mushroom Pokémon was one of the residents of Forina, 's home. A Breloom appeared in the opening sequence of Where's Armaldo?. A Breloom had a cameo in Numero Uno Articuno as a Pokémon belonging to . A Breloom appeared in Pasta La Vista!, under the ownership of the Fighting Dojo. A 's Breloom briefly appeared in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!. A Breloom was battled by Ash's Pikachu during the tournament held in Rota in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Multiple Breloom made a cameo in the opening sequence of Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Multiple Breloom appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions as some of the many local Pokémon living in Crown City. Two of them worked with the other Pokémon in surrounding with the intention of attacking him, angry for what did to the city. Before a fight broke out, the Breloom, along with the other Pokémon, were calmed down by . A Breloom appeared in Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening. A group of Breloom appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened, where they battled the Genesect Army at Pokémon Hills. A Breloom appeared in a video that Sawyer was watching during Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare! during a fight with a . Pokédex entries . Its excellent footwork gets it within striking distance of its opponent, where it unleashes a barrage of punches.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] A wild Breloom appeared in The Cavern, where it was running away from a storm which a Primal was creating. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Breloom made its debut in Brushing Past Breloom where a wild one attacked Norman, only to be quickly beaten unconscious by his 's . It also made a brief appearance in Verily Vanquishing Vileplume II under the ownership of Masaharu. However, it was no match for 's . The Battle Factory rented a Breloom which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. A Breloom appeared in a flashback as a Pokémon trained by the International Police in Innocent Scientist. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 6, Secret Storage 16, Endless Level 7, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Haunted Zone}} |} |} |area=Forest: Misty Edgewater (post-ending)}} |area=Verdant Plaza: Four Seasons in the Forest, Verdant Plaza: Green Hide-and-Seek (Capsule Cage), Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 2}} |area=Event: Breloom Appears}} |area=Diamond Crater: Thorny Heath (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |area=Area 30: Stage 02}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation III-VI Generation VI onward Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up | |Mach Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|30||'}} By TM/HM By |Bullet Seed|Grass|Physical|25|100|30||'}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Drain Punch|Fighting|Physical|75|100|10|‡|'}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20|*|'}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Seed Bomb|Grass|Physical|80|100|15||'}} |Wake-Up Slap|Fighting|Physical|70|100|10||'}} |Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- and ! }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=286 |name2=Breloom |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Fighting}} Sprites Trivia * Breloom and its share their species name with , , , and . They are all known as the Mushroom Pokémon. Origin Breloom is based on a specifically the genus and its body structure resembles that of a . The shapes of its head and tail resemble that of the armored , '' and , respectively. Name origin Breloom may be a combination of and . In Latin, bellum means war, perhaps a nod to its Fighting type. Kinogassa may be a combination of 茸 kinoko (mushroom) and 傘 kasa (umbrella). In other languages and |fr=Chapignon|frmeaning=From and |es=Breloom|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Kapilz|demeaning=From and |it=Breloom|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=버섯모 Bosotmo|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=斗笠菇 Dǒulìgū|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |hi=ब्रेलूम Breloom|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Брелум Brelum|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Kapilz fr:Chapignon it:Breloom ja:キノガッサ pl:Breloom zh:斗笠菇